1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to Ventricular Assist Devices (VAD) and more specifically relate to the programming of VAD controllers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Artificial heart and other implantable blood pump systems are generally employed either to completely replace a human heart that is not functioning properly, or to boost blood circulation in patients whose heart still functions but is not pumping blood at an adequate rate. The rate at which such systems pump blood can be critical. As such, controllers for these systems need to be able to accurately monitor and control the rate at which these systems pump blood.
For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 20070282298 teaches a “method of and apparatus for controlling the speed of a rotary blood pump, which comprises the measuring the speed and/or power of said pump, calculating an array of system parameters derived from the measured speed, analyzing these parameters, and if the analysis indicates ventricular collapse or imminent ventricular collapse, then the speed of said pump is altered, to minimize the risk of the collapse occurring.” Abstract.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20070197854 teaches a “supplemental blood flow system for assisting with blood circulation in a patient. The system includes a supplemental blood flow device implantable in the patient and a controller for directing electrical power to the supplemental blood flow device and controlling the flow rate of blood through the device. The controller includes first and second power inlets and a power outlet. The power outlet is adapted to be coupled to an electrical line leading to the supplemental blood flow device. A portable programming module may be coupled to at least one of the first and second power inlets and operable to allow pump operating parameters stored in the controller to be changed according to the needs of the patient.” Abstract.
The present disclosure addresses shortcomings associated with the prior art.